


Apart

by ShxttyBxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, College, Crying, Homesickness, M/M, Skype, i just love it when these dorks cry their feelings out sue me, more like keijisickness am i right? that was lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShxttyBxy/pseuds/ShxttyBxy
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo are in college now and things are working just fine. Except when Bokuto realizes he needs his little owl more than he knows.





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> a little BokuAka for the soul cause why not?  
> -Haruka san

The room was dark. He was alone and had no intention of sleeping but he still kept the room dark. The only thing illuminating the space, was the weak orange light of the lamp that was standing tall in the campus yard. It was more than enough. He shut the curtains.

His loose shorts and comfy tank top felt so right for his mood. He was wearing all grey, his new favorite color. The damp strands of hair kept falling in his face and he swayed them away, each time. His head still smelled like shampoo and it was so strong and so familiar it sort of calmed him.

Bokuto felt so wrong. _So_ wrong. It wasn’t something that happened or something someone said to him. He just felt so uneasy in his own skin. It’s been almost a week that he was like this. Nothing had changed and the sensation didn’t cause him any trouble in physicality, but his mind was scrambled. Kuroo had noticed too.

Kuroo was gone. His aunt which lived in the city, was sick so he took two days off and went to stay with her. Bokuto kinda didn’t wanna be without his best friend but deep down he needed some alone time. So he assured Tetsurou that he’ll be fine and he should just worry about taking care of the lady. That lifted the guilt Kuroo was feeling for leaving the other. So… he was gone and now Koutarou had no idea what he was doing.

He sat on his bed; the bottom one. They both agreed it wasn’t safe for Bokuto to sleep on the top bunk because he was all kicks, jolts and rolls while sleeping and having a broken hand or a concussion was least necessary! He laughed when he remembered the argument.

“Ugh I need to sleep.” Bokuto mumbled and pushed his hands in his face, causing him to flop on the mattress, on his back. “What is _going on_ with me?” his voice was low and sad.

_Ding ding!_

It was his phone. He jumped, not knowing why.

The boy picked up his phone from the table and shivered, seeing _“Keiji Calling”_ on the screen with the little skype icon. He rushed to his bed again, grabbing the shared laptop and putting it on his pillow in front of him. He opened the app as fast as he could manage but the call ended, sooner than it should have. His face hung. ‘ _But I wanted to talk to you.’_ He thought.

“Wait! I can call _him_!” He said brightly, mentally slapping himself because of how much of an idiot he was being.

He did as he said and pressed the _‘Call’_ button next to Akaashi’s name and profile picture, which bokuto had taken of him when the boy was sleeping during a practice.

The call lingered.

2 seconds, 4, 6… then suddenly…

“Hi, Bokut--! Bokuto-san?! Are you there? I can’t see a thing!” the boy stated from the other end of the line.

He was _gone_!

Bokuto was _gone_!

Just hearing the boy’s voice triggered so many memories, so many feelings and so many thoughts. He felt present, he felt like his old self again.

“Bokuto-san? Are you there?” Akaashi asked again and it made him rebound with reality.

“Shit yeah I’m here wait a sec!” Bokuto said hurriedly and bounced off the bed, bringing the bedside lamp next to himself so the poor boy could see! He plugged it in and turned it on. His eyes hurt a bit from the sudden brightness. He looked at the laptop screen, smiling.

“Better?” he questioned. His smile faded. Akaashi was wearing a hoodie –the one Bokuto had insisted that the boy should buy for himself. He looked tired and the dark color of his clothes wasn’t lightening the image.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you up? I assumed you’d be sleeping-“ Keiji felt a bit guilty.

“It’s fine I was awake. Just got outta shower!” Koutarou said with his childish grin.

Keiji was extremely distracted. His senpai looked so different. His usually spikey hair was now so straightly hanging in front of his face and those devilish yellow eyes seemed so… mellow! He'd seen the hair before so many times but the thing about his eyes wasn't a sight he was used to but endeared nevertheless.

“How are you? How have things been?” Bokuto asked, trying to get the boy to talk and lowkey missing his home.

“I’m alright and things are fine with us. What about you, Bokuto-san?”

“Drop the ‘san’ already!” The boy demanded, not really showing any specific sort of emotion.

“You liked it before!” Akaashi stated, slightly confused by the change.

“I was an idiot! I mean I still am! I just mean that… I think we are closer than that. You should get used to calling me Koutarou!” He said with a determined face. Akaashi smiled.

It was so so rare for the boy to smile. He wasn’t a bad person nor he was severe; he was the way he was. But when the two of them were alone, that little ray of smile kept showing up a few times and Bokuto _knew_ that he was the only one that could bring it out of him. He absolutely treasured the fact.

“Koutarou… Koutarou…” the younger repeated, tasting the words. It only made Bokuto’s ears flush red. “I guess I can get used to that!” Keiji expressed with a reassuring smile. Now the older’s heart was pounding. “Is Kuroo-san not there? It sounds quiet!” Koutarou came back to his senses.

“A-ah no he left. His aunt was sick so he went to be there for her. I’m alone.” His last sentence squeezed his own chest. _He was alone._

“Is everything okay with you, Boku- um, _Koutarou_?” he corrected himself.

“Yeah why would you ask?” he lied.

“You look a bit different.”

“You mean I don’t scream as much? Well it’s 1 a.m. and there are people next door so i really shouldn’t!” Bokuto laughed and shook the thoughts. _I’m alone._  

"It's not that..."

"Seriously i'm fine. How's captaining going?" He changed the subject, putting on a pert smirk. "Realizing my pain?" he made a dramatic face.

"It's actually easier than I thought!"

" _what_?" Bokuto jumped, offended. "It is not easy, you're lying!" he crossed his arms.

"I'm not lying!" Keiji claimed.

"Then.. why do you look so tired? Are you not getting enough sleep? As far as I know your tests are way ahead and there aren't any important matches for like 2-3 months... why is it then? Also why are you awake at this hour? It's a school night!" Koutarou finally let his curiosity and worries take the course of action.

"The same reason you're not telling me why you seem so down!" Keiji fought fire with fire.

Bokuto stole his eyes away from the screen. "I guess I'm just tired." he mumbled.

"Are you studying hard? I know it can be tough since you're not used to it."

"No it's not that..." He mumbled again, staring at the corner of their dorm.

"Then.. what?" Keiji's voice was the same, his tone however, was more worried. Koutarou bit his lip.

They were silent for at least 3 minutes.

Bokuto didn't know what to say. The room felt colder and it was lonelier than he ever considered it. His surroundings were full of objects; books, pillows, clothes, snacks and a volleyball but to his view the dorm was as empty as it could get.

"Koutarou?" his own name rang in his ear, embellished by Keiji's voice, more beautiful than he had ever heard it. And it was enough to make him break down, hiding his face in big hands. he leaned his head against the wall.

"I feel so lonely without you...!" He blurted out, at last; tears running down his chin.

 

The line was silent for a few seconds- almost a minute- and it made the older take his hands away in slight curiosity. It was a decision he regretted right away. Keiji was biting into his sleeve, staring at the view in front of him as the tiny drops of tear rushed out of his red eyes. His brows were painfully knotted in each other and it only made him look excruciated. Bokuto's chest dropped.

"I want you back here Koutarou..!" The words left the younger's dried lips and he bit back a sob. tears showed neither of them any mercy, wetting their cheeks, burning their eyes. "Please come back!" Keiji pleaded, knowing how impossible it is. His once stoic face now revealed only suffering.

"Fuck fuck fuck don't do this to me Keiji! I'm dying to get back home. I love college with Kuroo and it has been amazing joining the Volleyball team and all next to him here but... but-."

" _But nothing is **you**_." they said in unison.

 

Few minutes passed. The wild sobbing and cries slowly died down and Keiji wasn't whimpering anymore. Instead, they were both lightheartedly joking around. Bokuto loved it when Akaashi was so different around him, than he was with others. He always seemed calm, discrete and quiet -the opposite point of the older! But the sensation of freedom he had whilst being with the yellow eyed boy, made him be his true self; without fear, without cautious, without judgement. And he knew how much Bokuto appreciated his company or simply, just existence.

"I'm gonna come home the next Thursday!" Koutarou stated, rather happily. Keiji's eyes widened.

"But-"

"Before you begin your motherly advises, you should know that I don't have any classes from Thursday till Monday so it's not gonna be a disaster. I'll bring the cat (Kuroo) too!"

"It's a long way. I don't think 2-3 days is worth the trouble Koutarou." Keiji said. He knew it was the right thing. He didn't wanna be selfish.

"It's worth hugging you." The older boy murmured, staring at Akaashi with a hand beneath his chin. The boy's pulse quickened. He smiled, like Bokuto had never witnessed before.

"I understand. Then I'll be waiting for you." The tone, along with the bright smile took Koutarou's breath away.

 

A yawn parted the younger's lips. He covered his mouth. The older yawned as a reflex.

"It's pretty late. We should sleep." Akaashi suggested, looking sleepily at the other.

"Y-yeah you're right!" Bokuto agreed, obviously distracted by how lovely he looked leaning against his hand, short hair glistening with the light caused by his desk lamp.

"Well... Good night, _Koutarou!_ " The boy whispered, reaching for his laptop.

"Good night Keiji! Later!" He waved with a smile, and they ended the chat.

 

The rest, they did pretty much the same; They turned off the laptops, put them away, switched off the lights, and crawled under their blankets.

Bokuto felt alive inside his skin once again. The thought of him and Kuroo seeing the boy again was heartwarming. He could take a few days off and see him again in the future. And who knew? Maybe next year he would be accepted here too and they would be together all the time, like they used to and--

He dozed off with the sweet melody those thoughts played for him.

And Akaashi, had no better state, thinking of just how many times he'd relied on the other and how many times his senpai didn't let him down. He craved the same future Bokuto had imagined and he made a promise to himself, to work for that future.

Sleep got to the younger too and soon he was roaming in the same place that Koutarou was. Not the same _place_ to be exact, but he saw the same things, wished for the same things and felt the same things as the other. And all of it was dear and especial, but in the end, not as much as him. Because nothing and no one is, nor ever will be, _him_.


End file.
